


Discovery

by ChocoSMBondage



Series: Kise Kink Galore [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fingering, Kise Ryouta-centric, M/M, No Plot, Other, PWP, Porn, Realization, Solo Masterbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSMBondage/pseuds/ChocoSMBondage
Summary: Kise was sent a link. He clicked it.Kise's world changed.Curiosity, discovery, self explorationOne-shot





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write some Kise-centric fics, where it is just him & kinks.
> 
> This is the first in a series of kinks that Kise will be exploring.
> 
> Disclaimer: this is not related to any other story in the series. This is a stand alone, one shot. PWP.

It started as a simple dare.

 

One of Kise’s college mates sent him a video link, daring him to watch till the end. Had it been any other day, Kise would have ignored it. Yet that day, curiosity took over him for the link seemed different from those his friend had sent previously.

 

Out popped a webcam video. There sitting on the other end of the screen was a boy, slightly thin, pale and smooth, jerking off.

Caught off his guard, Kise could not take his eyes off the boy. Seeing how the camboy was slowly stroking himself, toying with his head, teasing the tip. Each move felt practiced and precise as the camboy thumbed his own rosy nipples and spreading his legs further apart.

It was erotic beyond words.

Fighting to keep his blush down, Kise started to dart his eyes around, avoiding direct contact with how the pale skin was turning red along the shoulders, how the camboy’s hole puckers with need, how the camboy was shivering from pleasure.

As he struggled to avoid contact, the camboy moaned loudly, bucking his hips towards the camera as comments started to pop up on screen.

Kise read them.

 

_Oh yas, let me hear your sweet moans baby…_

_Crap this boy is hot, I’m about to jizz myself_

 

Embarrassed by the reactions, Kise was about to turn off the video when a different colored comment appeared.

_Finger yourself._

 

Almost instantly, the comments started being flooded with various versions of agreement. As Kise read on, his eyes came into contact with the camboy’s. It reflected nothing but pure arousal, and need for more.

Kise felt engrossed as his eyes trailed down in anticipation, catching the boy trace his fingers around his puckering hole before slowly pushing in.

The intense pleasure that ran through the camboy was apparent. His moans doubled as his fingers entered deeper in.

Kise felt blood rushed down into his pants. He could feel how his buckle tightened as his member became restricted.

Like a trigger, Kise immediately turned off the video, trying his hardest to calm himself.

Staring at his arousal, Kise thought…

 

_Oh, fuck._

That was 2 days ago.

 

The stare of the camboy had been burnt into Kise’s retina. Everywhere he looked, he could picture the intense stare of pleasure and want from the camboy. Every time he receives a message, he couldn’t help but see the words: _“Touch yourself.”_

It drove Kise insane. The mornings that followed were dreams of a boy, touching himself, playing and releasing. A camera watching and recording his every move. The mornings that followed were filled with constant morning wood, soiling his pants.

The mornings that followed, led to new explorations.

Kise would strip down naked and stare at his own body.

 

Kise know his body, how it’s shaped. But now, it felt like he was looking at his body in a different light.

As he ran his fingers down his chest, he would run them along his nipples, feeling them harden from contact, turning every so pink. Goosebumps lined his skin as cold air came into contact with his chest and nipples.

Trailing his hands further, Kise reached his own growing arousal.

It felt surreal. As he lightly stroke his own arousal, Kise could see the ghost of the camboy’s hands. Grazing the skin to be acquainted with the area, trailing the skin and shivering from the goosebumps it sends, moaning from the ecstasy.

Kise could not help but mimic how the camboy moved. Leaning his back against his bed frame, Kise bashfully spread open his own legs. He could feel his face heat up from embarrassment.

Like the camboy, Kise observed his own hole through his mirror.

Never had the thought to touch it surfaced in his mind. His hole had always just seemed to be off his mind when it came to jerking off.

However, since the video, since he saw how the the camboy’s fingers got sucked into the depths of the entrance, Kise’s curiosity for the place grew.

Grabbing the uncapped bottle of warm lubricate, Kise slathered a generous amount on.

Shy, Kise followed the camboy’s actions: lightly teasing his arousal, before trailing along the outskirts of the whole and slowly… pushing his finger in.

 

When his finger went in, there was the burn, the stretch. Kise’s eyes popped open as he caught his breathe. It felt foreign, it felt rigged, it felt extremely warm and soft.

_Maybe I should stop._

Flashes of how the camboy moaned from pleasure echoed in his ears. It pushed him to sink his index further into the warm.

_Relax, relax._

_Deep breathes._

 

Unsure of what he was to do next, Kise shifted his finger around, imagining that he was touching a girl. Lightly curling his fingers, Kise took a sharp breath, his heart pounding, his blood rushing.

Feeling overwhelmed, Kise pulled out. Unlike when he was pushing in, pulling out allowing Kise to drag his fingers along the insides, feeling the rigged muscles. Once his finger was out, Kise could see how his hole puckered.

He felt empty.

He craved for more.

Wanted to properly understand the camboy, Kise set out to finger himself once more. This time, he wanted to push his finger deeper.

Taking a deep gasp of air, Kise forced his muscles to relax as he steeled himself for the next entrance. Ready, he went in.

The pain, the stretch was still evident, but somehow, they felt faint.

Pushing on, Kise buckered his hips in surprise as wave of intense pleasure rode through his body. His fingered had came across a large round tissue. Unable to tell what it was, Kise played with it, pushing the muscle, curling his finger around to get a better feel.

Each time he moved, Kise could not help but thrust his hips in the air, and stroke his member with fervor.

He could not stop.

He didn’t want to stop.

He needed more.

He wanted more.

The pleasure was building up, his member flushed red and angry. His hole tightened as Kise begun to move his fingers in and out.

 

_More…_

White flashes appeared in Kise’s sight as he felt his release spurt out in strings. His breathing quickened, his heart pounding furiously, his body quivering in pleasure…

 

The spell broke.

Kise felt boneless.

 

Staring at his flustered reflection in the mirror, Kise pulled his finger out.

Shivering at his disheveled self, a thought ran in his mind.

_I need more…_

_I want more…_

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what other kinks you are interested to see Kise exploring.
> 
> I love Kise as a character and really want to see him in various scenarios. There is just so little explored using Kise & Kinks, PWP. I love seeing Kise in PWPs, but this time I want to explore him in PWPs alone or with others.


End file.
